Shattered Future
by oceanbang
Summary: Ascension was only warmup for the X-men. Now, a new chain of devastating plots are about to unfold around them. Anything and everything can happen. The X-men must fight to survive. (Incomplete for now)
1. Scattered

Summary: Now that the whole world knows of the X-men, only danger will come. New evil plots will unfold around them, and even with new allies and old friends, their troubles will only become more deadly. Anything and everything can happen to the growing mutants, as they still have a long road to become adults. But before that, they need to survive everything that is thrown at them. They must push through the losses, enjoy the good times, and fight for the world they want. None of it will be easy, but the X-men have no choice but to fight.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actual X-men Evolution characters, they aren't mine.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Now onto the beginning of...  
Shattered Future  
  
A front of thunderstorms started to concoct around the Xavier Institute. It was not a mutant's doing, simply nature itself working around. But some things weren't natural, or even close. Many things could change a person, physically and mentally.  
  
Not many knew that better than the girl known only as the name of the project that created her. And of course the number of tries it had taken to make the perfect operative.  
  
X23 moved along the rocky road that lead to Charles Xavier's mansion, easily sleeking into the shadows and bounding along the ground. Her pace was a sprint, and rain started to pelt her tanned face.  
  
Hydra's renegade soldier was on a personal mission. It was really on her own agenda, but the fierce and tortured fighter was doing it for other reasons.  
  
It was because of her emotions. The emotions that bubbled inside of her had been what Hydra had wanted to erase. Ever since X23 had been raised and trained in a harsh manner, she'd been mainly serious, angered, and fierce. It had been distilled in her not to care, or be scared, or pretty much have a mind of her own.  
  
But the one man she'd been cloned after, Weapon X, no, Logan, had changed all of that. No more was she the ferocious operative she had been raised to be. Now, knowing that Logan actually cared and knew the pain she was going through had been a modifier. His concern had given her more of a conscious. The man had protected her, even after she had taken down his whole "family" at the institute. And also the time they had found each other near a Hydra base. He'd stuck by her then, and even though it had been almost a few months since they last seen each other, X23 knew she owed him this much.  
  
After the supreme mutant Apocalypse had been stopped, X23 had come to realize something. Apocalypse may have been ultra powerful and bent on crafting humankind into his own mutants, but now that he was gone, more threats would arise. The X-men would never get a break, even soon. Any followers of Apocalypse, mutant haters, or people with their own dangerous agendas knew of the X-men. They knew their powers, their calibers, and their potential.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the team of powerful mutants was estranged because of intolerable dilemmas and fights. X23 just hoped Charles Xavier knew what was coming.  
  
The X-men were on the brink of a war. And not just with the humans.  
  
===============================================================  
By the time X23 reached the grounds of the institute, it was pouring down rain. Her dark brown hair slicked past her shoulders, and the rain slid down her sleek uniform.  
  
In a matter of seconds she was inside the institute, undetected and unnoticed. Her training had been very essential, and more than once it had proven as a great asset.  
  
Looking around the room, X23 figured she was in the library. She opened the door to the hall, and sniffed the air. A couple of close scents caught her attention. They were all scents of the X-men teens. But the person she was looking for was defiantly not a teen.  
  
Pinpointing any close students by acute smells and hearing, X23 maneuvered through the vast mansion without anyone seeing her. Finally she caught his scent. Logan was close, and by himself.  
  
Tracking the adamantium mutant to the rec room, X23 sighed deeply. There was a lot to be explained, and little time to do it.  
  
So she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, kid." Logan's recognizable gruff voice answered. X23 pushed open the door hastily.  
  
The man in front of her was in his casual clothes a T-shirt and jeans, playing a game of pool. So far, he was faring well.  
  
"We need to talk." X23 barked sternly.  
  
"Hello to you too." Logan replied with a smirk. He easily knocked in the nine ball with ease. "I can sense you're troubled. Hydra after you kid?"  
  
"I am not a kid!" X23 retorted angrily.  
  
"Well that's what I'm calling you until you pick a proper name. It's your life, your decision."  
  
X23 scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Hydra's not after me. At least not right now. They're after you."  
  
Logan dropped his pool stick on the table, and turned to face X23.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And everyone else here." She added. Logan growled angrily, slamming his fist on the pool table. It left a small dent. "Madame Hydra did not parish in that explosion a few months ago. I didn't doubt her ways of escaping even since that day. So I've tracked her. And now she had plans to attack this place. I don't know what she wants, but all I know is you need to be prepared."  
  
"Any idea when, kid?" Logan asked. X23 ignored his negligence to her hatred of him calling her a kid.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!"  
  
"Has your hearing weakened? That's what I said." X23 snapped gruffly. Logan moved past her, and pulled her along after him. "Let me go!"  
  
"You need to get out of here." The larger man answered simply. X23 smacked his grip away furiously.  
  
"Did you not understand?!" She cried out. "They don't want be! I came to warn you! There's someone else!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked her gruffly.  
  
"You don't think Hydra would just attack the X-men, do you?! Maybe if they wanted you or me, but they would do it a different way. Hydra is working for someone! They're probably getting something in exchange, but someone else wants the X-men split up or captured! Or...oh no!"  
  
"What is it?!" Logan demanded, looking concernedly at his younger clone.  
  
"Unless Hydra only wants certain mutants. You have to prepare everyone! If catches the X-men off guard, then the ones wanted will be capture, but the other X-men will be in great danger! There's no telling what Hydra will to do any mutants who stand in the way when they are not the wanted mutants! Tell Charles Xavier!" X23 informed him, her voice rising. Logan immediately took off out of the room, X23 trailing his heels.  
  
Only minutes later were they in front of Charles' door. Logan flung it open, startling the telepath in his wheelchair. A blue furred mutant on his feet and knuckles was next to him, looking uneasy. X23 slightly recognized the ape like mutant.  
  
"Logan what is it?!" The man asked quickly.  
  
"We gotta get everyone outta here, now! Hydra's planning a capture and assault attack!" Logan blurted. Charles Xavier seemed to slightly recalled Hydra, but he recognized the danger of the situation.  
  
But before he expressed his thoughts verbally, an explosion rang out that shook the room. X23 grunted as she was thrown off her feet. The Professor was tipped over, but the man next to him caught him. Logan helped X23 up.  
  
"They're here!!" She screamed, and immediately turned toward the large window behind a desk that exploded suddenly. The four mutants were far enough away to not get sprayed by the shattered glass. Both Logan and X23's claws shot out, ready to battle.  
  
A woman dropped inside the office, a smile playing on her face. X23 instantly recognized the woman as Madame Hydra. The dark green hair and green lipstick and eyeshadow weren't the only obvious traits. X23 had never forgotten the woman's scent. She was of course, the woman X23 had hated for so long. It had been Madame Hydra who had ordered her to undergo the Weapon X project. And X23's taste for revenge had yet to be satisfied.  
  
"Go Logan, find the others!!" X23 demanded, not taking her gaze off Madame Hydra. "Hurray, I'll be fine!!"  
  
Logan reluctantly retracted his claws, and followed Hank and Charles out of the room.  
  
The winds of the thunderstorm scattered objects in the office, as the rain also started to pour into the opening in the window.  
  
"Viper, I knew you survived." X23 whispered darkly, addressing her differently. The woman in front of her laughed and flipped her hair back. "I'm surprised you aren't still afraid of me like you were when we last met."  
  
"It has been a while. But now I have changed, but my views are the same."  
  
"I know you're in on a deal. What's your reward?"  
  
Viper smirked and simply nodded.  
  
"You, X23. Of course, I receive other payments. But being able to fight and capture you is pleasure enough as of now. Once you are back under Hydra's control, I will be much happier." She answered, and settled into a fighting stance.  
  
"I am the one who will make you pay for what you did to me." X23 retorted angrily.  
  
"Ha, that's a lot coming from a child." Viper scoffed.  
  
"I am not, a child!!!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Bobby Drake waved his team on, beckoning them towards the X- jet. Since the defeat of Apocalypse, he had been put in charge as leader of the New Mutants, even though they weren't really new anymore. But alas, the group had yet to come up with any kind of team name, so they kept that.  
  
Recently, the roster had grown, as Jubilation Lee and Rahne Sinclair had come back. Danielle Moonstar had also joined them, having been to the institute just before the battle with Apocalypse.  
  
The New Mutants were powerful, but Bobby knew when to follow orders. Having just received a telepathic message from the Professor, ordering him to collect his team and escape in the X-jet. Bobby had not objected, but since the explosion he had heard, it nagged him that he didn't know what was happening.  
  
Bobby led his team across the underground hanger, straight towards the X-jet. But a team of soldiers intercepted them, coming in from a blown up entrance into the hanger. There weren't many of them, only about an even number between them and the New Mutants. But they had energy guns, and Bobby wanted to escape fast. At least then maybe he could organize his thoughts and find out what was happening.  
  
Along with Ray and Sam, Bobby took the offense, firing ice missiles that he had recently started to create for weaponry. They quickly took down some of the soldiers, as Ray and Sam cleaned up the rest with their respective powers.  
  
The three made their way into the X-jet, regrouping with the New Mutants who were already buckled in and ready.  
  
Ray took a seat next to Tabitha. Sam took the controls, as Bobby took the position of flying the aircraft. His piloting skills had increased greatly, and now he was an expert.  
  
After two minutes, the X-jet shot out in to the rainy weather, ascending toward the dark storm clouds.  
  
Bobby knew whatever was happening, that it meant trouble for the X-men. He just hoped the rest of them escaped as well.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Scott Summers clutched the hand of his redhead girlfriend, as she lay unconscious on the floor next to him. He stroked her face, and brushed a red lock back, wanting so much to see her smile.  
  
But a long gash in his arm reminded him of the situation at hand. Scott sat up on the ground, checking his wound. The sleeve of his blue sweatshirt had been split, as it hung down at his shoulder, baring his arm. The gash was not too deep, but the sleeve of his undershirt had been ripped as well.  
  
Scott slipped off the sweatshirt, and wrapped it around his arm, hoping to stop the bleeding. His shirt underneath had a long rip over his chest and was soaked with sweat.  
  
As Scott finished making a bandage for his wound, he quickly moved upon Jean, checking for injuries. She was unconscious, but faring better than him.  
  
"Ah, just the people I wanted to see." A cold and sinister voice suddenly greeted from the shadows. Scott spun around; fingers ready to rip his shades off. But there was no one visible. The owner of the voice was somewhere hidden in the shadows of the foyer.  
  
Scott adjusted his shades so a little bit of scarlet energy would emit a glow around him. The red light casted an eerie feeling around the room.  
  
But then a similar glow but different in color caught his attention. Twin bright green lights were shining in the shadows. But then, they shot out like force beams, slamming the already weakened Scott into a wall. The X-men leader dropped onto his knees, and then feel onto his back.  
  
Just as Scott started to drift into unconsciousness, the voice spoke again.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Summers. Mrs. Grey will be in my cautious care. Although, I can't guarantee the safety of your other friends. That's Hydra's choice."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Scott asked angrily, his words coming out slow.  
  
He received no answer, only silence. But then a hand grabbed onto the front of his already ripped undershirt, and tore most of the front off. A needle pierced his side as something was injected into him, and his sweatshirt was pulled off his arm, revealing a still bleeding wound.  
  
Scott moved his hand along the slick sweat on his bare chest, and then moved along his side, searching for the needle. Whatever it had injected him with; it had been quick, as the needle was already gone. He tried to sit up and swat at whatever was in front of him, but he suddenly felt dull and even more exhausted.  
  
"Sleep tight, Mr. Summers." The same ominous voice spat from the shadows.  
  
And then, Scott Summers drifted off; unaware of everything that was going on. All he knew, was the X-men were in danger, and he could not do anything to stop it.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? This is the beginning to a chain of massive events that follow the X-men after their Apocalypse battle. One thing leads to another as trouble always find the X-men. Expect new faces from the comics to pop up sooner or later, as well as characters that only briefly stared in the show. Questions and tips welcomed. Please review. 


	2. Captured

Goofn1: Expect to find Lance and the Brotherhood soon. They have big roles in this story as well.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks.  
  
DK: Thanks.  
  
Rurouni Tyriel: Thank you very much for you wonderful advice. It is much appreciated. I hope this chapter shows a little more insight during the battles. Also, great guess on who stuck Scott and nabbed Jean as well. I don't want to say if it's him or not, but Sinister, not Mr. Sinister, will show up in this story. Also, on Viper, I think she does have some hand to hand combat, buy her main reason she is facing X23 is that she has something that can take down her weapon. But X23 does break her confidence.   
  
Onto Logan, you'll see that it only seemed he left her. Plus, he's trying to accept the fact that even though she's way, way younger than him, she can almost handle herself as well as Logan. And X23 did recognized Beast from his picture with the SHIELD files, but she did not read up on him, thus she did not know much about him. Also, her utmost concern was finding all about Wolverine.   
  
About the ambush, I'm glad you like it, and I apologize for springing it to suddenly. When it comes up again in an upcoming chapter, it'll hopefully be explained a little more. And on your last piece of advice, I'll try not to put in too many plots at one time, that way it won't get too confusing.  
  
It's too bad you're almost done with your saga, but I have been reading a lot. I have about two chapters left of Nullification, I've finished Annihilation, I'm about halfway through Infection, and I'll try to start Weapon X24 soon. I'll just try to leave really big reviews through out the stories.  
  
And with that said, I'm not a huge JL fan, but it is a cool show. If you do start stories there, I will try to read and review them, because I'm sure they'll be great, knowing that your EVO stories have been awesome.  
  
So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review, and I hope an update for Graduation will be coming soon. And thanks again for your advice.  
  
==============================================================  
  
X23 had met only few who could actually rival her skills. Logan was one of them, but he was an ally, not an adversary. To X23, Madame Hydra was not a threat.  
  
The elder woman seemed to be more confident, probably because of her recent training in hand to hand combat, the large energy cannon she held closely, and more than likely, X23 guessed that there was someone ready to aid her if the Supreme Hydra needed it.  
  
But now, it took all X23 had to not tear into the woman who had ruined her life. Because right now, she needed answers.  
  
"I know why you're here, but why take on all of the X-men?" X23 questioned, trying to keep her rage in check, as she stared down the woman in front of her.  
  
"That is none of your business, X23. Besides, seeing how much you've grown, especially the rebellious will of yours, I think it is time you were changed into the weapon you were meant to be. All you need to know is that this time I'm taking you back and wiping your mind of free will. I made you, so I shall control you." Viper answered briskly.  
  
"You and what army?" X23 scoffed, but she did know of the woman's connections. Currently, she seemed alone and by herself, as X23 could sense no one else in the room besides her and the other woman.  
  
"Something on your mind? That's the problem. If you were what I designed you to be, you would have already attacked me. But alas, I see that your conscious shall only be a disadvantage to you."  
  
X23 stared the woman wide-eyed; amazed she'd even attempted to speak like that.  
  
"Soon though, that will all be gone. You shall once again be the wild, deadly, and cunning agent of Hydra!"  
  
That set her off like a firecracker.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with Hydra!!! You're a monster, and I'm going to destroy you!!!" X23 screamed in a rage, gearing up her claws. They aimed straight at Madame Hydra, whose false confidence finally broke. She gave a fearful glance, but then aimed her gun.  
  
"I guess I'll have to kill you if you try to resist." Madame Hydra stated menacingly. "We can always make another Weapon X clone."  
  
X23 gasped as tortured memories flooded in, almost overwhelming her. The pain, the emotional scars, and the fits of rage that had taken their toll on her.  
  
"I will not let you put someone else through the hellish experiment that you put me through!!!!!"  
  
X23 shot forward at speeds that would cause most people to do a double take. Only a tiny bit of conscious she developed thanks to Logan stopped her from slicing Viper's arm right off her body. Instead, she was satisfied with a deep slash to the arm.  
  
Viper cried out, clutching her bleeding wound. She fired off a misguided energy shot, which missed X23 by yards. A swift kick knocked her weapon into the air, as well as almost shattered her wrist. Viper screamed again, this time backing away in fear. X23 lunged forward and settled with a sidekick to her chest with less strength, but enough to send the woman reeling and knocking into a chair.  
  
X23 watched gleefully as she wanted to see Viper run fear and beg for mercy. But she didn't move from her position. She had slowly moved up onto her knees, but her back was turned toward X23.  
  
The young mutant waited with anticipation.  
  
Madame Hydra suddenly sprung back into action as she threw a needle threw the air. X23 was too close to Viper to block it, so the syringe slid into her shoulder, with a slight jab of pain. An unknown liquid drained into her before she could bat the needle out of her skin and to the floor.  
  
Viper watched with a smile while still clutching her arm, as X23's vision blurred. She groaned and started to lose balance.  
  
Logan was immediately behind her as she fell backwards, catching her in his arms.  
  
"Were you…standing outside the door?" X23 asked weakly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"You know I couldn't leave you. I just wanted to give you some quality slice and dice time with Madame Hydra." Logan answered gruffly.  
  
X23 was partly glad he had still been there before, and sometimes she regretted telling him off whenever he tried to help her. But it irked her that he didn't think she could handle herself. Or at least he didn't want to think that.  
  
Logan's gaze was shifted fully on X23, ignoring Viper who was using this time to rest.  
  
"Hang in there, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" X23 blurted, not remembering how many times she had said that. But then she sensed Viper. There was movement, as well as concentration and a little tension. She was about to do something.  
  
X23 shot upwards with the remaining strength she had left, knocking down Logan. But the needle like that of the first one Viper had shot jabbed into her back. She had saved Logan, so now he could fight on.  
  
The gruff mutant gave X23 a sorrowful and angry look, but she gave back a flimsy and spunky smile, before fainting in his arms.   
  
==============================================================  
  
After carefully laying the younger mutant on the ground, Logan glared at Viper with hatred evident. He sensed the woman's pleasure in taking down her own weapon, but her fear was greater. The fear of the other weapon in front of her.  
  
Logan growled and extended his adamantium claws, preparing to take on Viper, whom he regarded as not even a challenge.  
  
He lunged for her, just wanting to knock her out, but something slammed him from the side. Logan reeled through the air, and slammed into a wall. There was little pain as he crashed onto a table below. Pain had become so natural to him that he accepted it. The hardest pain of all, in his opinion, was that of betrayal.  
  
Logan's senses told him who the new arrival was. The powerful super soldier with vengeance in mind, Omega Red.  
  
"I hope you did not think jail cells could hold me, Weapon X!" The tall mutant bellowed in his Russian accent. The ivory tentacles from his wrist slid out like snakes, almost making a hissing sound.  
  
"Are you sure they didn't let you out for good behavior, bub?!" Logan sarcastically retorted, a mock smile forming on his lips.  
  
Omega Red growled, and sent his twin weapons straightforward at deadly speeds. Logan leapt into the air, flipped, and landed on his feet closer to Omega Red.  
  
"So tell me Big Red, why are you working for Hydra again?" Logan asked, dodging another swipe from a powerful tentacle.  
  
"Just like before! They promise me a reward for my services! But this time, I shall get my revenge! This time, Hydra does not care if I kill you! In fact, they want me to do it in front of the girl like you!" Omega Red shouted, as he quickened his attacks with his weapons.  
  
The twin ivory tentacles shot out after than Logan could dodge. They slash both of his arms, causing him to howl in pain. Then without letting up, the tentacles swept to the floor and coiled around his feet. Logan was suddenly hung upside down, and then slammed into a wall.  
  
He dropped like a heavy sack of potatoes.  
  
"Good work, Omega Red. Get him and X23 into the jet." Viper ordered with authority strong in her tone. A jet dropped down to the balcony just outside, as if on cue.  
  
Omega Red growled in reply, and with his weapons already coiled around Logan, he flung the man straight towards the jet.  
  
Madame Hydra gasped as the Weapon X mutant flew past her, smashed through the glass doors of the balcony, and slammed inside the jet just as the cabin door opened. The jet shuddered a bit, and Logan's impact left a dent.  
  
Omega Red then coiled his tentacles around X23's arms behind her back, and lifted her into the jet, having no need to smash her in their like his previous capture.  
  
Viper followed the large mutant into the jet, and looked down at the unconscious X23 as she closed the door behind her. She gave the younger girl a swift kick to the side, as it satisfied her greatly.  
  
Then she made her way up to the controls, to order the rest of her soldiers to retreat.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Inside the foyer, which was the room with the most destruction, sat three shaken mutants.  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt had never experienced such a quick and strange invasion,   
  
especially inside the place they called home.  
  
But the presence of Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy made them relax.  
  
"Charles, who else is in the mansion?" Hank asked, concerned for all of the students. He of course had his favorites, and then their were the students who testes him, but nonetheless, he was their teacher. The mutant known as Beast was very concerned.  
  
After a moment of telepathically searching, Charles opened his eyes and answered.  
  
"The New Mutants have already left in the X-jet, as I told them." Charles started, glad that they had done what he had said. But then their presence started to fade. It would've seemed that they were just getting out of Charles' telepathic range, but the most powerful telepath's range was the entire Earth. At least when he only focused on a few selective individuals.  
  
"Charles, what is the matter?" Hank asked upon seeing his friend as well as mentor give a befuddled look.  
  
"I lost contact with their minds." Charles replied in a low tone, trying to grasp the fact himself.  
  
"They're not…" Hank trailed off, giving a look of fear that Charles did not see very often in his eyes.  
  
"No Hank, they're alive. But there's something else." Charles replied quickly, alleviating Hank's fears. By now, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue had come over to them, upon hearing the conversation.  
  
"Are they strong enough to tune out or whatever?" Kitty asked as she rest her hands on the back of her mentor's wheelchair.  
  
"I don't think so, plus I doubt they would do that intentionally, Kitty. No, I think someone else's is blocking me."  
  
"Does that mean they're captured?" Rogue gasped, trying to comprehend.  
  
"No, it's possible that a strong telepath is trying to block any telepathic connections with them." Charles answered.  
  
"But that must mean there is danger close by!" Kurt added, quickly trying to figure out everything himself. "Professor, can you break the block?"  
  
"No Kurt, I don't want to do too much to their heads. We'll just have to try later. It might possibly be just an unintentional telepathic block."  
  
"Does someone ever do that?" Rogue blurted, having her doubts. "Who else is missing, Professor?"  
  
Charles searched through the rest of the mansion.  
  
"Oh no." He muttered, double-checking his search. Before any of the others could ask, Charles answered. "Logan's gone."  
  
"But he could have like, took off on his regularly rides, you know?" Kitty suggested, not wanting to believe he had been kidnapped of injured.  
  
"No, I know Logan was in the thick of the battle. The young girl, X23 I believe, came here to warn him. But it seems she is missing as well."  
  
"And those two are usually always together, whether they want to be or not." Hank added, having talked to Logan about the young girl at one point or another.  
  
"What about Scott and Jean, and Mrs. Munroe?" Kurt suddenly piped up.  
  
"Ororo is off on a visit with Evan." Charles answered simply.  
  
"In the sewers?" Kitty blurted, giving a slight look of disgust.  
  
"Yes, Kitty. You know how Ororo is. She's there to see Evan, and that's all."  
  
"And Scott and Jean?" Rogue stated, giving a worried look. Charles gave her the same look back, confirming her worries.  
  
"They're missing as well."  
  
"Well then we have to find them!!" Kurt blurted out quickly.  
  
"But what about the New Mutants! Something must be wrong!!" Kitty objected.  
  
"And Logan and X23!!" Rogue added sternly.  
  
Both Charles and Hank gave deep sighs.  
  
"What shall we do Charles?" Hank asked in a whisper, giving him a concerned look.  
  
"I'll see what I can do with Cerebro, and after that, we'll have to make it up as we go." Charles stated, wheeling out of the foyer.  
  
Hank turned toward the three teens next to him. There were mutants in danger, and Hank was sure of one thing. Whatever was being planned, they needed to act fast, because all of them could be in danger.  
  
==============================================================  
  
A/N: So those will be the three main events for now. Scott and Jean, Logan and X23, and the New Mutants. Expect the Brotherhood and some Acolytes to pop up soon, because many, many characters are involved. Tips and questions welcomed. Please review. 


End file.
